


A Sword is the Axis of the World

by cherikfan



Category: X-Men
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dawn of X, Hickman's X-Men Run, Krakoa, M/M, Missing Scene, Reign of X, What's the word for a group of mutants again?, x-men #16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikfan/pseuds/cherikfan
Summary: After the events of the recent X-Men issue #16.After the insane days what the children are affectionally calling Sword of X, the leadership of Krakoafaces the challenges of reuniting Krakoa and Arakko and finding common ground.Charles and Erik discuss the future of mutantdom and try to find a moment of peace and quiet among the chaos.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	A Sword is the Axis of the World

“A hopeless romantic, am I?” Charles asked as he and Erik were making their way back to the House of X.  
Yes, these names were still ridiculous. They always had been. X Mansion. X Jet. All of it was too much. Just like the names of sports teams had always been too much. That excess was what helped mutants build a shared identity. It was hard, starting with just a handful of teenagers, but Charles always hoped it would eventually lead to mutants having a common identity and culture. A nation too, perhaps, though he hadn’t often allowed his fantasies to go quite that far. It had seemed so impossible. And besides, a mutant state was always more aligned with Erik’s thinking than Charles’ own.  
Another thing he’d always hoped for was finding the hallowed middle ground with Erik. The one person he could never shake, the only one he’d never give up on. It was the most gratifying feeling in the world, having been proven right about him. Erik was a good man. Not a flawless one, not one incapable of cruelty, but a good man. Charles had always known that. Even when Erik himself hadn’t. 

"You always have been, Charles," Erik said. A fond smile was playing at the corners of his lips. 


End file.
